Kenshō
The method in which a martial artist adopts the concepts they have experienced into their martial arts is referred to as Kata (型, "Form"). This is the stage in which a trainee starts to learn how to shape and mold their art in a manner that suits their whims. All martial arts throughout history have looked to the world and its natural aspects for inspiration on how to transcend their limitations. It is said that one must look to the wind, to the mountains, to the rivers and the animals in the forest, and that all things in the world must serve as your teacher. "Study how water flows in a valley stream, smoothly and freely between the rocks. Everything — even mountains, rivers, plants and trees were their teacher. Ancient masters then attempted to physically replicate certain behavior that they observe. However they wouldn't write down their fighting techniques or draw them on paper as it wasn't convenient. Instead, they created numerous solo combat forms used to store or record the various series of combat movements and concepts These forms make it easier to remember and to pass to pass down to future generations. It is possible to further apply this principle and actually personify it. Image Training is a basic technique for a practitioner of martial arts. User creates a shadow map in their head where enemies are around. Picturing the image of the supposed other party, and then practicing a paired kata. It might sound obvious, but kata requires lots of training and repetition to master. In fact, it takes years of practice to execute and understand a kata fully. By performing those movements you filter out any other idle thoughts leaving only the successful image in your mind. When this is accomplished the image would becoming cemented in the mind gaining a gaze, heartbeat, and temperature unlike a normal image. It would have an overwhelming realism even to the point of an audible pulse. With that realism, it would even shake the spirit of the martial artist who had created While this is often done for training allowing the artist visions to take an almost corporeal form giving them a huge edge over opponents, as they can "fight" them and learn their weaknesses before actually fighting them. It can also be performed offensively. By imagining a scenario or event strongly enough, a person is able to cause an impression of that scenario or event strong enough that it actually occurs, whether that be imagining stress and forming an ulcer or imagining an attack succeeding and having it actually succeed. It is an entirely mental concept, but it increases one's focus and accuracy exponentially. To fully utilize the effects of the technique requires an astonishing level of concentration and self-confidence, and depending on the difficulty of the desired impression the energy required can be enormous, Notes This is the fanfic’s version of Mental Treason. In the manga it is a powerful skill, described by Cougar Straight as the ability to "think weak" and to forcibly suppress those detrimental thoughts to ensure that Kazuma will enter combat with full confidence in his own capabilities. This is the origin of Kazuma's moniker "Treasoner" and the reason why he will never consider fleeing from a battle; he was even capable of continuing to fight after experiencing a death premonition from Aono that completely paralyzed a veteran Alter user and fighter, Akira Mijyou, in her tracks. Think of it like a variation of the Soul of Ice. Ranma does kata’s when he couldn’t sleep so this would be the natural progression as he overcomes his depression. Category:Gray Skies